


Just a Dream

by AbyssianSoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, JeanMarco Week '13, M/M, Nightmares, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssianSoul/pseuds/AbyssianSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco struggles through a far too realistic nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

His heartbeat thundered in his chest, echoing through his head like a raging storm.

It stopped.

Everything stopped.

Darkness gave way to something entirely different. He couldn’t tell if it was light or just another type of darkness.

He tried to open his eyes, but they were already open.

He tried to move his arms, legs, but they wouldn’t listen.

Jean looked a little funny, almost cute, with that rag over his face. Oh no…why did he look so…

“Jean! Are you okay?!”

He tried to shout, but his vocal chords were as unresponsive as his limbs.

“ _JEAN!”_

Jean’s head turned to him. He wanted to believe he’d heard him.

The sheer shock and horror on that handsome face made him want to run to him, to hold him, to kiss him. To tell him everything was okay, even if it was a lie. Jean needed to hear it right then.

But he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. It was torture.

Jean stepped toward him hesitantly.

“Marco…is that you?” His voice was so disbelieving it tore at Marco’s stagnant heart.

Tears couldn’t fall.

_Jean. I love you._

 

Marco jolted awake and instantly felt a rush of relief as tears slipped down his cheeks. Jean’s warmth encompassed him, his arms and body curled around him tightly in his sleep.

A freckle dusted hand drew soft circles along Jean’s chest before he hugged him forcefully.

The other let out a groan and shifted slightly.

Marco didn’t want to wake him.

He was there with him.

That was enough. That was more than enough.


End file.
